


Early Mornings

by telepathy01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Scott is a Good Friend, Season 3 Spoilers, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy01/pseuds/telepathy01
Summary: Stiles still gets nightmares and Scott worries.





	Early Mornings

Stiles stared frozen. His bedroom door was slightly open letting in the darkness from the hallway. It was ajar. Slamming his eyes shut Stiles draws in a shuttering breath whispering repeatedly, "He's not back. He's gone. He's gone." 

"Stiles?" 

His eyes shot open frantically looking for him. Hands reach out grabbing his face holding his head still. "Stiles it's me!" Staring in the direction the hands were guiding him Scott's face slowly came into focus. 

Scott lifts ones of Stiles hands placing it on his chest "Breath with me Stiles." He hadn’t even noticed until then he was breathing is harsh pants. Focusing on the rise and fall of Scott's chest Stiles slowly fought off the panic. 

Letting his hand drop he drew up his knees making room on the bed for Scott. 

Scott gently closed the bedroom door before joining Stiles on the bed their shoulders pressed up against each other. 

"I thought they stopped" Scott whispers in the silence of early morning. 

"I thought so too." Stiles shuffles until he was leaning more heavily against Scott needing something to ground him in the moment. It had been nearly a year since the Nogistune was killed but he'd left his mark inside Stiles' mind. 

The panic attacks weren't as common as they used to be. He had to be excused from school regularly to exhausted to deal with classes because it was during the night when they were the worst. Stiles had resorted to obscene amount of caffeine to avoid sleeping, willing to do anything to keep the nightmares that feed into them at bay.

It was only when his Dad had finally caught on he threw out all the caffeine he could find in the house that morning and asked Scott to keep an eye on Stiles at school. A few hours later he passed out only to awake screaming bloody murder in the middle of class. 

Sighing at the memory Stiles runs his hands through his wayward hair.

"Hey, we'll figure this out okay. It's been what? A full week since your last freak out right? Clearly you're getting better." Stiles can't help but sigh at Scott's words.

"But what if I never get better? What if this is it? If this is as good as I'm going to get." Stiles can't help but think that he shouldn't get better. That he deserves the nightmares for everything he's done. 

"Hey, none of that!" Scott nearly shouts nudging his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong okay. I don’t know how long nor do I care how long it's going to take for you to believe me when I say it wasn't you're fault. None of it was your fault. Not when the Nogistune made you stab me, or when the Oni…." 

Stiles watches as Scott has to take a deep breath to even get the next words out "…when the Oni killed Allison." 

"It was still my body" Stiles whispers. Scott merely frowned wrapping an arm around Stiles drawing him closer. Overwhelmed with emotion Stiles huddled closer shutting his eyes. 

"Why were you even here anyway?" Stiles asks after a moment. Scott's face turned guilty "I was out on a walk?" 

"At 4 in the morning" Stiles states raising an eyebrow. "You're not a very good liar Scotty." 

"I was checking up on you." Scott shrugs it off like its no big deal but Stiles knows that even getting up for school is a mission for Scott let alone getting up even earlier to check up on him. 

It was things like this that reminded Stiles he had the greatest best friend in the world.

"Thanks" he whispers softly as they sit side by side watching the sun rise slowly.


End file.
